My new hope
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Sinnoh esta de fiesta, la chica mas rica de la región esta por casarse con nada mas y nada menos que el mejor chef de Sinnoh, pero ¿Porque es una boda tan apresurada? ¿Porque esa bufanda verde en el chef? Participacion de el reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak" One-Shot Commonershipping
_**Hola a todos, les traigo mi participacion en un torneo de historias que estoy en el foro mas chachi piruli que podran encontrar en internet n.n, espero les agrade esta historia, realmente me esforme mucho en ella, despues de todo es mi pareja favorita.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes cannones de esta historia le pertenecen a Pokemon Company, ademas de que este fic participa en el reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"**_

 _ **Advertencias: Muerte del personaje fuere de escena, Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum)**_

 _ **Dedicatoria sensual 7u7: Quiero agradecer a los administradores sensuales por apoyar mi idea, siempre seran zukulentos 7u7**_

 _ **Nota Final: A mi contrincante en esta ronda SilverWings96 te quiero desear la mejores de las suertes, y pase lo que pase, mantente determinada n.n (Si es que algun dia lees esto)**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **My new hope.**_

La tenue luz solar entro en la habitación del complejo de departamentos de la región de Sinnoh, justo en la habitación 102, despertando a un joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama matrimonial.

El joven decidió entonces levantarse, dejando atrás sus sábanas blancas y poniéndose sus pantuflas de color rojas, caminando lentamente por el suelo con azulejos blancos, directamente a su cocina, tomando su taza favorita de Pikachu y sirviéndose un líquido caliente que provenía de su cafetera.

-¡Arceus, que bien dormí! – Menciono el joven con alegría, debiendo un poco de su café, que aún estaba caliente, para después dejarlo reposar en la mesa – además de que buen café, programar esta cosa me ha servido de mucho.

El joven fue a su refrigerador, tomo un pedazo de tarta de manzana que estaba servido en un plato, lo cerró y volvió a su mesa y se sentó, para disfrutar de su desayuno.

Sin embargo, su momento de comida fue interrumpido cuando su teléfono sonó, tomo su dispositivo y miro el nuevo mensaje que dictaba así:

"¡Hey Diamond, buenos días, soy Ruby, te mandaba este mensaje para avisarte que tu traje ya lo envié desde ayer, lo más seguro es que llegue unas tres horas después de enviado este mensaje, lamento no poder asistir a tu boda, no me alcanzo el dinero para viajar a Sinnoh, igualmente te deseo lo mejor y felicidades por dar este gran paso, a pesar de que Sapphire piense que casarse es algo malo, te desea lo mejor a ti y a Platinum, cuídense y los queremos."

Diamond sonrió al leer el mensaje, además de reír un poco por la ironía del pensamiento de Sapphire, que a pesar de eso, estaba casada con Ruby desde hace 3 años.

-Esos dos chicos nunca cambiaran – exclamo el chico guardando su celular y tomando el control remoto – veamos qué hay de nuevo en la televisión.

Diamond comenzó a cambiar de canal, pasando de programas basura, reality shows, deportes y novelas, mientras que comenzaba a comer un poco de su tarta y bebía su café que aún estaba caliente.

Decidió parar en el noticiero de las diez, después de todo quería estar informado por si algo raro ocurría y arruinaría la boda.

El anunciador entonces dio paso a la sección social, donde una simpática conductora hablaba de una boda que se celebraría ese mismo día.

-Y este día quedara enmarcado en la historia de la compañía "Berlitz Corp." pues hoy se celebrara a las 6 de la tarde, la boda de la presidenta de la misma, Platinum Berlitz, y el chef profesional Diamond – explico la conductora muy animada, mostrando en pantalla una foto de ambos juntos – el acceso a la boda esta restringido, solamente familiares y amigos de los dos involucrados podrán acceder a la misa celebrada en ciudad Corazón, y su posterior fiesta en la residencia Berlitz, un evento muy importante en el mundo de las corporaciones, ya que podría implicar la unión entre "Berlitz Corps" y el restaurante "Garchampan" para futuros proyectos.

Diamond se sonrojo y enojo un poco al oír las declaraciones de la reportera.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué los medios de comunicación tratan de meterse en esto, es solo una boda… ya comprendo por a Platinum siempre le gusto ser tan reservada, desde que nos conocimos – Diamond tomo un poco más de café y comió un poco más de tarta.

Lentamente, los recuerdos de hace más de 15 años volvieron a su mente, haciéndole recordar cuando él y Platinum se conocieron:

 _-Dia, quiero decir Diamond, por favor dime, ¿Trajiste la cartulina para el trabajo? – un niño rubio le pregunto a un Diamond niño, quien buscaba en su mochila dicho artículo._

 _-No te vayas a enojar, creo que lo olvide en casa – menciono apenado el chico._

 _-¡Que, como pudiste haberla olvidado! – grito el rubio, intimidando a su amigo._

 _-Te dije que no te enojaras – respondió tímidamente – olvide recordarle a mi madre que la pusiera en mi mochila, lo siento._

 _-¡Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado! - reclamo enojo, mientras volteaba a todos lados para buscar una solución – estamos perdidos, si no encontramos una cartulina ahora, estaremos reprobados, y no quiero estar reprobado, mi padre me mataría._

 _-Tranquilo, debe haber una salida – Diamond empezó a ver a su alrededor, para posteriormente encontrar a una niña con su uniforme escolar azul, quien sostenía dos cartulinas en sus manos – mira, esa chica tiene dos cartulinas, podríamos pedirle una._

 _-Diamond, sabes quién es esa chica ¿verdad? – pregunto preocupado, mientras su enojo parecía calmarse._

 _-No, a decir verdad no la había visto – expreso el chico con inocencia, realmente no conocía a la chica._

 _-Se trata de Platinum, la chica más egoísta y mala de la escuela – explico Pearl con un tono molesto – en su vida se dignaría a darnos una._

 _-Tal vez exageras un poco – Diamond se quedó viendo a la chica detalladamente._

 _-Nada de exageraciones, eso es un caso perdido – Pearl cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar en algunas ideas – tal vez si le decimos al profesor que… ¡Dia! – grito al ver a su amigo acercarse a la chica._

 _Diamond empezó a caminar hacia la chica, parándose enfrente de ella._

 _-Ho-hola – saludo tímidamente Diamond._

 _-Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto seriamente la chica._

 _-Bu-bueno, primero debería presentarme, soy Diamond, pero puedes llamarme Dia – el niño extendió la mano._

 _-Mi nombre es Platinum, pero insisto, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pasándose olímpicamente la mano del chico, la chica pregunto de nueva cuenta._

 _-Oh vaya… - Diamond devolvió la mano – mira, mi amigo y yo también tenemos que hacer el mismo trabajo que tú, el problema es que yo olvide la cartulina en mi casa y no tenemos forma de tener otra, por lo que quisiera preguntarte ¿Nos darías una de las dos que tienes? te prometo que te daré mañana la mía para compensarla._

 _-Así que solo saludas para pedirme algo – la niña se molestó al ver que solo querían algo de ella – no te daré nada, se mas responsable con tus cosas las próxima vez._

 _-Pe-pero…_

 _-Ningún pero, he lidiado con niños como tú que realmente piensa que obtendrán algo de mí, ahora por favor déjame sola quieres – interrumpió Platinum indignada, realmente le molestaba que solo la buscaran para pediré algo._

 _-Es-espera, tengo una idea –Diamond busco en su mochila y saco un recipiente con su comida para comer en el receso – te propongo un trato, tu nos das la cartulina y yo te ofrezco la mitad de mi almuerzo._

 _Diamond destapo el recipiente, dejando ver una rebana de pastel de cerezas con glaseado, cosa que dejo sorprendida a la niña._

 _-¡Pastel! – menciono emocionada Platinum – no como pastel desde hace meses, mis padres dicen que son malos para la salud, sin embargo, me encantaría comer uno si te soy honesta… hacemos trato._

 _Diamond sonrió y entonces con la cuchara que tenía, corto a la mitad la rebana y le dio la mitad a la heredera, quien lo coloco en su recipiente con 2 manzanas y un plátano._

 _Tomo la cuchara que tenía y procedió a probarlo, al momento de degustarlo, sintió el mejor sabor que jamás había probado, cosa que el dejo maravillada y sonrió, entregándole la cartulina al niño._

 _-Niño Diamond, este pastel está muy bueno, se ha ganado con derecho su cartulina –dándole la cartulina al chico._

 _-Gra-gracias señorita, de verdad, nos acaba de salvar de reprobar, si me disculpa, tengo que ir con mi amigo, nos vemos luego, con permiso._

 _-Claro, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – se despidió la niña, metiendo su recipiente con el trozo de pastel en su elegante mochila._

 _Diamond volvió muy emocionado con su amigo, quien lo esperaba impresionado por lo que había ocurrido._

 _-Lo he conseguido Pearl – exclamo el chico con alegría, dándole la cartulina a su amigo._

 _-¿Cómo lograste que te la diera? – pregunto sorprendido._

 _-Digamos que, fue la magia de la comida – finalizo Diamond._

El recuerdo del joven llego a su fin, devolviéndolo a la realidad, mirando el reloj, se percató de que era hora de empezar su día, termino su desayuno, apago el televisor y se dirigió a su ducha, para darse un baño refrescante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres horas después de lo acontecido, Diamond se encontraba en su auto azul, con rumbo al norte de ciudad Jubileo, decidiendo dar una parada en la tienda de flores de la ciudad, estaciono su auto y entro al lugar, que estaba repleto de flores de los más variopintos colores y especies.

-Vamos a ver, jazmines, rosas, girasoles… - Diamond observaba detenidamente las flores, hasta que una dependiente se acercó para ayudarlo.

-Buenas tardes muchacho, ¿buscas algún tipo de flor en especial? – pregunto una mujer anciana al chico.

-Buenas, estoy buscando orquídeas para llevar a un difunto – expreso Diamond un poco serio.

-Oh, creo que tengo unas por aquí, sígueme –la mujer se dirigió al mostrador, mientras Diamond la seguía.

Una vez en el mostrador, la señora le mostro las orquídeas que tenían, divididas por ramos de color azul, rosa, violeta y blancas.

-Me gustan las azules, ¿me las vendería por favor? – pregunto Diamond amablemente.

Las flores estaban un poco altas, por lo que la señora decidió llamar a su hijo para tomarlas.

El muchacho estaba junto con una consola portátil algo antigua, de diez años atrás aproximadamente, dejando su aparato en el mostrador y tomando la escalera para tomar las flores.

-No sabía que aun vendían estas consolas – confeso Diamond al chico, mientras e quedaba mirando al objeto en cuestión.

-La compre en internet por $2000, la mejor compra de mi vida – dijo con orgullo el muchacho, bajando las flores.

-La peor dirás – expreso la anciana, mientras iba al mostrador y hacia la cuenta - $2000 por un aparato que te tiene atontado todo el día se me hace la peor inversión de todas.

-Ya te dije que no me tiene atontado, aún sigo atendiendo bien – el muchacho le dio el ramo a Diamond y se dirigió a tomar su consola – fue un placer atender a un conocedor de consolas como usted – refiriéndose a Diamond.

-El placer fue mío – se despidió el pelinegro - ¿Cuánto serán de las flores?

-$110 por favor – menciono la anciana, recibiendo el pago correspondiente – honestamente jamás comprenderé las cosas de ustedes los jóvenes, tenga un buen día – finalizo la señora, entregándole el ticket.

-No se preocupe, gracias – se despidió cordialmente.

Diamond entonces salió del establecimiento y coloco las flores en su auto, se introdujo en él y comenzó a buscar sus llaves, al encontrarlas, comenzó a pensar en la consola del chico, abrió un compartimento de su auto y encontró la misma consola del chico, más gastada y usada, mientras comenzó a recordar el momento que obtuvo ese aparato:

 _-¿Entonces Pearl no vendrá? – pregunto una señora con camisa azul y pantalones de vestir._

 _-No, salió de viaje con sus padres a Kalos, volverán en 4 meses… - explico un Diamond puberto, bastante desanimado._

 _-Bueno, pero no te pongas así hijo, aún podemos celebrar ¿no lo crees? – pregunto su madre con algo de entusiasmo._

 _-Supongo, aunque es un poco raro comer así – explico Diamond ingiriendo un poco de su pastel de cumpleaños._

 _-Dia…_

 _El timbre empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo la escena familiar, Diamond entonces decidió ir a la puerta y abrirla, encontrándose con una hermosa chica con falda rosa, camisa negra y su particular gorro blanco con estampado de pokeball rosa, quien cargaba una bolsa de regalo en sus manos._

 _-¿Platinum? – dijo desconcertado el chico, no esperaba su visita._

 _-Buenas tarde Diamond – saludo amablemente Platinum._

 _-Buenas, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto Diamond aun confundido._

 _-Me entere que hoy era tu cumpleaños, por lo que decidí venir a felicitarte, ¿hay algún problema con ello?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, pasa – invito Diamond moviéndose a la derecha junto a la puerta._

 _Platinum entonces ingreso a la casa, encontrando una mesa en medio de la sala con un gran pastel, algunos platos y un refresco, mientras la madre de Diamond se levantaba para recibir a la invitada._

 _-Platinum, ella es mi madre, madre ella es Platinum – presento el chico._

 _-Un gusto en conocerla señora – extendió la mano con un toque de alegría._

 _-El gusto es mío – respondió la madre extendiéndole la mano, concretando el saludo – Dia ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una amiga que vendría?_

 _-Bueno, la verdad no esperaba su visita – confeso el chico un poco apenado._

 _-Perdonen por venir tan de golpe, pero decidí no esperar a mañana para felicitar a Diamond, después de todo – Platinum se giró para poder ver a Diamond – él es un chico especial para mí._

 _-Gra-gracias por pensar eso – Diamond se sonrojo con las duces palabras de la heredera._

 _-Por cierto, me tome la molestia de comprar esto – Platinum finalmente le entrego la bolsa al chico._

 _-¿Un regalo?, no te hubieras molestado – expreso Diamond tomando la bolsa._

 _-No hay molestia, ábrelo por favor._

 _Diamond entonces saco el papel que cubría el interior de la bolsa y saco el objeto, era una caja rectangular pequeña con un color azul predominante, que tenía la silueta de una consola de videojuegos de tono grisáceo._

 _-¡Un Gameboy Advance! – Grito Diamond emocionado – ¡la edición especial de Taurina Omega!_

 _-Tarde unos días en encontrarlo, son realmente escaso en las tiendas – la chica se acercó tímidamente al chico – feliz cumpleaños Diamond._

 _-Gracias – Diamond corrió a la chica y la abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su cara en su hombro, sonrojando a Platinum._

 _-No tienes que agradecer Diamond – sonrió la chica, correspondiendo el abrazo._

 _-Buenos chicos, creo que es hora de comer ¿no les parece? – comento la madre feliz por ver a su hijo menos decaído._

 _-Cierto – Diamond dejo de abrazar a Platinum, alejándose un poco de ella – mi madre hizo una comida deliciosa._

 _-Estaría encantada por probarla – confeso Platinum con una sonrisa._

 _-No se diga más, siéntese y les sirvo –menciono la señora mientras caminaba a la cocina._

 _Los dos amigos fueron alegremente a sentarse para comer los deliciosos platillos que la madre de Diamond había preparado._

El recuerdo entonces termino, devolviendo a Diamond de nuevo a la realidad, le daba un poco de gracia como es que se volvía a perder en sus recuerdos tan rápido, dejo las cosas en su lugar y encendió el motor, listo para dirigirse a su siguiente parada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unos cuantos minutos de viaje, Diamond finalmente llego a su destino, el cementerio de las afueras de ciudad Jubileo.

Caminando en un camino de pasto que a los costados se encontraban las tumbas, observaba los hombres de las personas que hay descansaban.

El último lugar de destino de los humanos, su lugar de descanso eterno, un lugar que podría transmitirte paz o miedo, dependiendo de tu percepción del lugar.

Finalmente llego a la tumba que estaba buscando, una lápida en forma de cruz, con una figura de un Arceus en la parte de arriba, y un recipiente con flores marchitas frente a la cruz.

Diamond retiro las flores marchitas y coloco las suyas, dándoles también un poco de agua que consiguió a la entrada del mausoleo

La inscripción en la cruz decían:

"Aquí descansa el cuerpo de Pearl, gran hijo y excelente amigo, que descanse en paz. 1985- 2000 "

-Bueno, aquí me tienes otra vez Pearl, perdona que no haya venido antes, es solo que se tropezaron algunas cosas y eso – hablo Diamond a la tumba de su querido amigo – la otra vez hable con tu madre en el restaurante en el que trabajo, parece que su negocio de ropa está siendo un éxito, y tu padre parece que le va perfecto con el equipo de futbol, ¡ya están en las finales estatales! lo más probable es que ganen la final, me dijo que si ganan pondrán el trofeo en tu lapida.

Diamond entonces se sentó en el fresco pasto que rodeaba la lápida, justo a un lado de ella, mientras miraba el horizonte, pues la tumba estaba un poco elevada respecto a las demás.

-No te tienes que preocupar de nada, todo parece que va bien por el momento, mírame, hasta yo me casare dentro de unas horas, pero decidí venir aquí primero antes de contarte, ya sé que a ti no te caía bien Platinum desde el principio, pero siento que a pesar de no haberla conocido bien en vida, ya te puede que te agrade…

Diamond sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, estaba tratando de no llorar frente a la tumba de su amigo, era una labor muy compleja, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo.

-Pearl… no puedo negar que me haces mucha falta… fuiste mi mejor amigo después de todo, pero siempre he sentido que estás conmigo a pesar de estar muerto… - Diamond saco de su abrigo abultado una bufanda de color verde – prometimos que ganas nos separaríamos, y mira, yo lo he cumplido, esta bufanda siempre me acompaña, agradezco a Arceus que tu madre me la hubiera dado, y no te preocupes Pearl, la llevare este día especial, no importa lo que digan, Platinum acepto que lo hiciera… siempre estaremos juntos… a-ami…

Diamond no soporto más y abrazo la cruz, soltando lágrimas de tristeza que salpicaron la lápida y la bufanda.

Progresivamente, mientras Diamond lloraba junto a la lápida, los recuerdos volvieron a atacar con un recuerdo nuevo…

 _El sol brillaba fuertemente en la región, las aves cantaban, las flores florecían, un día perfecto para un picnic con la familia, sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes para la familia del joven estudiante de la preparatoria de ciudad Jubileo._

 _En el famoso panteón de Jubileo, una destrozada familia rubia decidió volver cada quien a su casa, después de estar bastante tiempo en el velorio del integrante más joven de la familia, Pearl._

 _Dejando su tumba llena de flores y una foto del fallecido, un chico vestido con traje negro veía impotente la tumba de su amigo, acercándose tenuemente, se arrodillo y abrazo la cruz de la tumba, mientras lágrimas del dolor más puro de su alta brotaban de sus ojos y manchaba la cruz de concreto._

 _-¡Pe-pearl, ¿Por qué diablos te has ido?! – un grito surgió desde lo profundo de su alma - ¡¿Por qué me has dejado solo?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que tomar ese maldito autobús?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Estaba destrozado, Pearl había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia, siempre estaban juntos y experimentaban todo juntos, como si fueran hermanos de sangre, el lazo que los unía era especial._

 _-¡¿Qué se supone que hare sin ti?! – Grito de nueva cuenta – ¡Como seguiré este camino solo! ¡Tú eras mi único amigo, como mi hermano, vivimos tantas cosas juntos, y juramos que nunca nos separaríamos!... –el tono de voz empezó a bajar – pero ahora… estoy solo… no sé qué rayos hare ahora…_

 _-No lo estas…_

 _Una voz interrumpió los llantos del chico, era Platina quien portaba un elegante vestido negro._

 _-Platinum… -se sorprendió un poco al ver a la chica parada frente a la tumba – no pensé que estarías aquí._

 _-A pesar de todo, Pearl era un buen chico – camino justo frente a Diamond – y era muy especial para ti ¿cierto?_

 _-Si… - Diamond apoyo su cabeza en la cruz – era el único amigo que tenía… hacíamos todo juntos, éramos como hermanos, pero ahora…_

 _-Diamond, sé que no es fácil, pero debes salir adelante…_

 _-Adelante en un mundo sin su apoyo, sin todas las promesas que nos hicimos… – exclamo el chico limpiándose las lágrimas con su chamarra._

 _-Dia… sé que tal vez no sirva de mucho, pero debo decirte que tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, nunca me cansare de repetírtelo, y sé que… tal vez…nunca llenare el vacío que el dejo… pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo y me esforzare lo máximo para hacerte feliz…_

 _-Hablas enserio… -el chico le dirigió la mirada a la chica._

 _-Cuenta con ello, ahora levántate y vámonos a tomar un café, conozco una cafetería aquí cerca…_

 _Platinum fue sorprendida cuando Diamond se levantó y la abrazo de golpe, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de la chica, mientras la mojaba un poco con su lágrimas y ella se sonrojaba levemente._

 _-Platinum… nunca me abandones… -expreso entre sollozos._

 _-Nunca lo hare Dia…_

 _Entonces ambos chicos se dirigieron una sonrisa y decidieron irse a la cafetería que planteo Platinum, dejando a atrás la tumba de Pearl, llena de flores y presentes de sus amigos y familia._

Los pensamientos de Diamond volvieron al presente, viéndose aferrado a la tumba, con su bufanda llena de lágrimas derramadas.

-Lamento darte esta escena… -Diamond dejo de abrazar la tumba de su amigo y se colocó la bufanda – sé que prometí no volver a llorar, pero los recuerdos me volvieron a atacar, lo hacen desde la mañana sabes, tal vez sea por la boda…

Diamond decidió pararse y caminar para estar justo enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, no quisiera llegar tarde a la boda y que Platinum me regañe, te prometo que tu recuerdo seguiré vivo en mi corazón, y espero que donde quiera que estés, nos bendigas a mí, a Platinum y a… bueno, tu sabes, nos veremos luego Pearl…

Diamond le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo y decidió marcharse de lugar, dejando atrás a su amigo, con la esperanza de un futuro más alentador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez de vuelta en su departamento, Diamond abrió la caja que estaba afuera de su puerta, era el famoso traje que Ruby le envió desde Hoenn, tomo la caja y entro, dirigiéndose directamente a su sofá y sacando el traje de la caja.

Era un traje bastante típico, solo que contaba con un poco de detalles en las mangas, un pañuelo rojo y una camisa blanca con una corbata gris.

-Ruby, eres el mejor diseñador que Hoenn pudo haber visto – sonrió el chico dejando su traje en la mesa – bueno, creo que una leve ducha no me hará daño para vestirme.

Diamond entonces fue a su baño, un baño común para lo que su sueldo de chef le podría ofreces, se despojó de sus prendas, entro en la regadera y deslizo la puerta de vidrio para posteriormente abrir la regadera.

Sintiendo como el agua recorría todo su cuerpo, pasos sus manos por la cara para quitarse el agua y evitar que cayera más en sus ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a la calle de afuera por medio de la pequeña ventana en la pared.

-La heladería de Sona, el restaurante de Grilbys y la librería Porrúa, algunas veces me pregunto si habrán visto a alguien de los departamentos desnudos…

Un recuerdo no muy lejano volvió a la mente del chico, en esta cadena de eventos pre-boda que estaba sufriendo.

 _En la joven noche de la ciudad, la presidenta de "Berlitz Corp.", y el mejor chef de "Garchampan" volvían de una gran fiesta celebrara en la torre más alta de Jubileo por los 30 años que la compañía había cumplido, entre las escaleras que dirigían al actual departamento de Diamond, se encontraban los dos, Diamond portaba un traje de gala gris, una corbata negra y camisa blanca, mientras que Platinum vestía un hermoso vestido negro con encaje, unos tacones plateados y un collar de oro con una gran esmeralda._

 _Platinum temblaba un poco, consecuencia de las cinco copas de champan que había tomado esa misma noche, mientras Diamond la estaba ayudando a entrar a su departamento, pues estaba más sobrio, por solo beber una copa de vino._

 _-El tonto de Henry realmente cree que le daré la oportunidad de que me robe el puesto, si se atreve a hacerlo, realmente le daré un golpe en el estómago – menciono Platinum con un tono de enojo._

 _-Platinum, te recuerdo que tú no sabes pelear – Diamond trato de que conservara la calma, aunque debía admitir que era gracioso verla en ese estado, pero a la vez le preocupaba un poco._

 _-No lo defiendas, te recuerdo que eres mi novio y debes apoyarme a mí - recordó un poco más molesta – le pateare en la entrepierna tan fuerte que nunca tendrá un hijo._

 _-Eres bastante agresiva cuando estas ebria…_

 _-No lo estoy, solo tome dos copas, no es nada._

 _-Estas confundiendo dos con cinco, no es bueno que bebas tanto… -Diamond finalmente llego a la puerta del departamento, saco su llaves y entro a él junto a Platinum._

 _-Bueno madam, hemos llegado a la residencia de Dia, siéntase cómoda – Diamond ayudo a Platinum a sentarse en el sofá._

 _-Te he dicho mil veces que puedes mudarte a mi casa, pero te encanta este lugar, espero no tengas ninguna "sorpresita"._

 _-La única sorpresita para ti es la mescla de música clásica que tengo para ti – Diamond saco un disco de una mesa y lo puso en su estéreo, reproduciendo la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, posteriormente saco dos vasos y los sirvió con agua y le dio uno a Platinum – para usted señorita._

 _-Si esta es tu sorpresita me llevare muy bien con ella – Platinum sonrió y se acostó en el sillón – sí que sabes hacer cosas "románticas"_

 _-No creo que tener música clásica a las 2 de la mañana y beber agua sea especialmente romántico – confeso Diamond bebiendo un poco de agua_

 _-Era sarcasmo… - Platinum bebió el agua entera y dejo el vaso en la mesa – tengo mucha sed…_

 _-Deja traigo más agua – Diamond tomo el vaso de la chica y se dispuso a llenarlo de agua, pero Platinum tomo su corbata y lo bajo para quedar cara a cara, sonrojando mucho a Diamond._

 _-No me refiero a ese tipo de sed… - Platinum miro a Diamond con ojos completamente lujuriosos._

 _-Platinum, ¿a-a que te refieres? – pregunto muy nervioso._

 _-Vamos a la regadera y lo descubrirás… -propuso de manera muy seductora y provocativa._

 _-Pe-pero yo…_

 _-Vamos, deja de ser tan recatado por un rato y vamos a hacer lo que las parejas normales hacen…_

 _-Es-estas segura…_

 _-Completamente, vamos ahora mismo, disfrutemos la noche como los amantes de la antigua Grecia – Platinum se levantó y tiro de la corbata de Diamond, llevándolo a la regadera._

El recuerdo fue cortado súbitamente cuando el reloj marco que Diamond ya debía estar listo para irse a cambiar, rápidamente término su ducha y salió, comenzando a cambiarse para ir a su boda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente la hora tan esperada llego, la iglesia de ciudad Corazón se engalanaba con la boda de Platinum Berlitz y Diamond, poniendo hermosas decoraciones en las sillas de los invitados y algunos adornos en las cúpulas de la hermosa iglesia, con un camino de rosas desde la entrada, hasta el altar.

Entre el público se encontraban muchas personalidades de la región, los amigos más cercanos de ambos y obviamente sus familiares.

En el altar se encontraba el novio de la boda portando un espectacular traje bordado por el mejor diseñador de Hoenn, a la vez que portaba una bufanda verde un poco desgastada, la cual llamaba un poco más la atención por lo desentonada que estaba, y a su lado, una de las personas que podría considerar casi como un padre para él, el señor Riley con un elegante traje azul marino.

-Me alegra que estuvieras aquí – confeso Diamond con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Vamos Diamond, es un honor estar contigo en uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida – confeso Riley alagando al chico – quien fuera a pensar que te terminarías casando con la chica más rica de la región.

-Es algo sorprendente, pero me alegro de que haya sido así – Diamond sonrió y miro a su alrededor, para poder ver las miradas de los amigos de la familia Berlitz viéndolo raro por su bufanda.

-Parece que a ellos no les agrada mucho la idea de la bufanda.

-No me interesa, no saben la historia que llevan detrás – Diamond suspiro y trato de acomodarla un poco mejor.

-Estoy seguro de que tanto Pearl como tu padre estarían orgullosos por esto.

-Lo sé, como decía Pearl, si algo te hace sentir la misma sensación de cuando comes papa con salsa de tomate, vas por el buen camino.

La conversación de los dos fue interrumpida, cuando se anunció que la novia había llegado, comenzando a sonar la típica música para recibirla.

Entonces entro, Diamond pudo ver a su prometida en un hermoso y largo vestido blanco, tomada de la mano por su padre, quienes caminaban directos al altar, maravillando a todo el mundo, en especial al chico.

El padre le entrego la mano de su hija, y el la tomo.

-Te ves hermosa con este vestido – expreso maravillado Diamond.

-Y tú muy guapo señor Diamond – confeso Platinum.

Entonces la misa dio comienzo, mientras la pareja se sentaba en las sillas especiales frente al altar.

Y como un último golpe, otro recuerdo comenzó a emanar de la mente de Diamond, uno acontecido hace apenas hace 2 semanas:

 _Diamond disfrutaba de un plato de sopa en su mesa, mientras veía la televisión en el canal de los clásicos, reviviendo su infancia con Tarina Omega._

 _De repente, alguien toco la puerta un poco fuerte, se notaba que estaban desesperados por entrar._

 _-¡Adelante! – grito Diamond mientras comía un poco más de sopa._

 _-¡Diamond, tenemos cosas serias! – Platinum entro de golpe a la sala._

 _-Hola Platinum, ¿qué pasa? –pregunto Diamond un poco asustado._

 _-Fui al doctor para checar todos los problemas que tenía y…_

 _-¿Qué te dijo?_

 _-Diamond – la chica suspiro un poco asustada y un poco tímida – estoy embarazada._

 _Diamond entonces dejo caer la cuchara en su plato, cambiando su rostro a uno totalmente sorprendido, sonrojando mucho a la heredera._

 _-¿Ha-hablas enserio? – pregunto Diamond muy sorprendido._

 _-Así es, me hizo los estudios y me dijo que tengo tres semanas de embar…_

 _Diamond no dejo terminar a la chica, pues se corrió hacia ella y la levanto con un fuerte abrazo._

 _-¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dicho! – Grito Diamond muy emocionado – ¡vamos a ser papas!_

 _-Sí, ¿enserio te gusta la noticia? – pregunto Platinum sonrojada._

 _-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué no me agradaría? – pregunto Diamond teniendo a Platinum en el aire._

 _-Bueno, por perder la libertad que tienes y esas cosas – le explico._

 _-Eso no me interesa, lo invertiré en mi hijo o hija, si a eso le llamas perder la libertad, la perdería con gusto – Diamond sonrió._

 _-Dia… por eso es que te amo – Platinum acerco sus labios a los labios del chicos, dándose un tierno beso el uno al otro._

 _Diamond bajo a la chica y lentamente paro el beso, momento en el cual se vieron cara a cara con sus rostros sonrojados._

 _-Sabes, siento que el único problema es que no estamos casados… mis padres y medio mundo se pondrán a los gritos cuando se enteren de esto – explico temerosa._

 _-Bueno, tengo un plan – Diamond salió corriendo a su refrigerador y lo abrió._

 _Dentro de él, se encontraba un plato de metal con un pedazo de pay de limón, con un anillo de plata con algo de decorado, tomo el plato y lo oculto tras de él._

 _-Platinum, estaba esperando este momento para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que este momento es más preciso – Diamond entonces se arrodillo y le mostro el plato – señorita Platinum Berlitz, siendo yo un humilde ciervo, me oso en hacerle esta pregunta… ¿Se quiere casar conmigo?_

 _Platinum quedo muy sorprendida de la declaración que tenía enfrente, Diamond, el chico que había conocido a los diez años, quien le intercambio un pedazo de pastel por una cartulina, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, acto que la impresiono bastante, a pesar del contexto._

 _-Diamond… -Platinum tomo el pastel, sacando el anillo de el - señor Diamond, me honrar usted con tan hermosa declaratoria, y acepto tu petición… si quiero casarme contigo._

Diamond entonces se levantó y le puso el anillo en el dedo, sellando finalmente este gran pacto de amor, besándola como solo dos almas gemelas pudieran, dejando el pastel a un lado y esperando un nuevo futuro…

-¡Señor Diamond! – Expreso el cura levantando la voz, devolviendo a Diamond a este momento – escucho lo que le dije.

-¿Ah? Oh disculpe – Diamond sonrió al darse cuenta de que había ignorado el acontecimiento por estar en sus recuerdos, hecho que hizo enojar y reír a Platinum a la vez.

-Bueno, señor Diamond, promete…

-Disculpe señor cura, tenemos nuestros propios votos, espero no les moleste – expreso Diamond al cura.

-Bueno, mientras sean de corazón, adelante – dijo el cura dejando a Diamond seguir.

-Platinum, prometo cuidarte y amarte en todo, en los días de salud, en los días de enfermedad, cuando el sol brille y cuando las nubes oscurezcan la tarde, en cada desafío, en cada meta, en cada logro, en cada fracaso, en todos los momentos, en todos los tiempos, te protegeré y amare, como mi pacto de amor eterno – recito Diamond, poniendo roja a Platinum.

-Diamond, prometo amarte y respetarte, en cada caída, en cada acierto, cada vez que te levantes de la cama para comer un bocadillo y vuelvas a ella, cada vez que llores, que rías, que te entristezcas y sonrías, porque yo siempre te amare, como aquella noche, como aquel día soleado, siempre estaré para ti y tengo la esperanza… de que el futuro a tu lado será mejor – Platinum termino viendo a Diamond a los ojos y sujetando sus manos.

-Que esta unión de ha hecho Arceus, no la separen los hombres, por el poder que Arceus me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer – el padre termino la misa cerrando su libro, mientras todo el público se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir alegremente – puede besar a la novia.

Diamond entonces se acercó a sus labios, mientras Platinum también los acerco, dándose un electrizante beso que conmovió a muchos.

La bufanda que llevaba Diamond empezó a moverse con el aire y termino cobijando a los dos enamorados mientras se daban un beso que terminaba ya el acto ceremonial, de alguna manera, ambos sentían que Pearl estaba ahí, bendiciendo su boda, bendiciendo el fructuoso evento que traería nuevas esperanzas al futuro de Diamond y Platinum, y también a la pequeña alma que se formaba en el interior de Platinum, una señal, una semilla para creer en un futuro mejor, llenándolos de esperanza, una nueva meta, nuevos desafíos, pero ellos estarían juntos, las cosas mejorarían, y ellos dos lo sabían.

Tal vez si Diamond nunca hubiera intercambiara ese pedazo de pastel con Platinum, jamás se hubieran conocido, si Platinum no hubiera ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dia, no lograrían crear un lazo emocional bidireccional, si Pearl no hubiese tomado ese autobús, Platinum nunca le hubiese prometido estar cerca de él, y si nunca hubieran tenido esa noche de pasión por un poco de alcohol, jamás ellos dos se hubieran casado, fueron todos una cadena de eventos que desencadenaron este final, un final que daba pie a un futuro de esperanzas y sueños, una nueva esperanza.


End file.
